The Carnival Glass
by hardtofathom
Summary: The edges can cut you in a way you never imagined. It is up to you to allow that or not. / / A series of one-shots (AU) Sasusaku - Star-crossed theme love stories.
1. A vs T

_**Title: **_Templars vs. Assassins

_**theme: **_Assassins creed inspired.

_**word count: **_1,681 words.

_**pairing: **_Sasusaku

* * *

.

.

.

When the news of the Templar wars against the Assassins broke out, Naruto immediately signed up for the war and with just a month of training under the supervision of the Great Knight Hatake Kakashi, He was promoted weeks later as a Captain of his own battalion in such a young age.

Maybe being the son of a respected Templar Knight helped him to become one and he also inherited his father's strength and wisdom.

He was now a captain and leading his own battalion of templar soldiers into the battlefield.

In a busy town just outside of Konoha, a group of Templars stopped over to get some supplies for their next mission. The battalion was lead by the newest Captain Uzumaki Naruto. Together with his battalion, they were walking down the bustling street when the blonde young man heard a familiar voice.

Naruto slowly looked back and he was surprised that his sister followed them on the nearby town.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, A dark-haired man was standing on a top of an old ruined clock tower. He looked down and he finally found his target. He smirked while preparing his hidden blade, he wanted to finish this assignment thoroughly.

His target is a man named, Uzumaki Naruto, He was the son of the infamous general and noble man of the famed Konoha Village and one of the famed member of the templar knights.

He sheathed his hidden blade, but when he was about to assassinate the young man, he was distracted when he saw a young girl running towards the young captain templar knight.

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes when he saw a young pinkette girl with the said target.

She was wearing a viridian dress with fresh lilies on top of her head while walking towards the templar brat.

She was stunningly beautiful, he never saw anyone with that exotic bubble gum colored hair and he can tell that she has the prettiest emerald eyes he has ever seen in his entire life.

Uchiha Sasuke mused,_ 'Who is she?'_

He then remembered the most important rule in the creed is never to kill anyone who's innocent. Especially civilians, but If that young girl is related with the templar brat, he needs to kill her too. That's the creed's rule.

He creased his forehead with his unfathomable predicament.

* * *

.

.

.

The pinkette young girl chased the blonde young man and shouted, "Naruto!"

Naruto gestured his battalion to go ahead and he stopped and looked back to the source of the voice, "I told you Sakura-chan, I'm not going back! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

She catches her breath while she announced, "I'm not here to take you back. Take me with you."

"What? Are you insane?! How did you followed us?"

She then answered, "I used the tracker lessons from Teacher Kakashi's survival class. It was really helpful. Anyway, Naruto, listen. I-I want to help …Please."

Naruto shooked his head painfully and He moved closer and patted the young girl's shoulder and looked over her pleading eyes and said, "This is not your battle. Leave this battle to the Templar Knights, to us. Just go back, Sakura-chan."

The pinkette's eyebrows furrows and she angrily spatted back, "I'm not weak Naruto! I don't need to be protected! I want to join this battle and I want to fight with you guys."

"No-no, What I was trying to tell is-"

"Are you underestimating me because I'm a girl?"

* * *

.

.

.

Suddenly a faint cry was heard on the bustling street. A fellow Templar soldier shouted, "Assassino!"

Naruto and Sakura heard the faint cry and he instinctively unsheathed his sword, "Merda! Sakura-chan stay close to me."

She nodded swiftly and held the silver knife close to her chest that Shizune, her lady-in-waiting gave to her before she settled to follow Naruto secretly.

Unlike her brother Naruto, she didn't get a proper training with swords and crossbows. Noble heiress like her are supposed to study and learn the proper etiquette of a woman and prepare themselves to marry a noble man from other lands or kingdoms.

But she didn't want anything to do with that. She wants to join the cause of the Holy Empire and help the Templars.

Uchiha Sasuke was not a patient man, especially with missions relating with these scum templars.

He despised the Templars ever since they attacked his village when he was just eight-years old and killed mostly his clan members and fellow assassins just because his father who's the leader of their clan denied succumbing to the power of the Holy Empire; in return they killed all the male elders including his father. He promised to avenge his death and he eventually joined the assassins and he promised to his grave that he will not stop fighting until he eliminate all of them.

The Templars who keep preaching their ideal religion all over the country, but they're hypocrites who just did atrocious acts such as prostitution, slavery, betrayal and assassination. What an irony. They're just crones and cowards hiding behind their Pope and the papal power.

He first encountered this bratty templar when he was just a young assassin in training. Their paths always crossed whatever mission they've been assigned to.

Naruto didn't know his true identity because he's always wearing a cloak hiding his persona.

Although, he knew everything about his eternal rival, Naruto that he came from a rich noble family from the village of Konoha. He was pretty popular too with the assassin's bingo book.

He admits he's a favorable rival and opponent, but there's one thing that Uchiha Sasuke failed to know.

Uzumaki Naruto _the dumbass_ templar has a twin sister.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto who's standing alone with her sister shouted, "Show yourself, Assassin!"

Then a dark silhouette walks towards the two siblings and an unknown voice answered him, "My blade will end your life here."

When the air has cleared, Naruto eventually saw the source of the unknown voice and he seethed, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Finally, you've done your own part of research and got my name right. Dumbass." The dark-haired assassin said while smirked darkly.

The confused young pink-haired girl turned to Naruto and asked her twin brother, "Na-naruto, who is this man?"

Naruto answered his twin sister's inquiry and angrily spatted back, "Meet the assassin bastard that keeps stalking me since my first mission as a templar."

The emerald-eyed girl heard what her brother had answered and muttered, "Assassin? You mean…"

But the dark-haired assassin wasn't bothered with the Templar Captain's insult and instead taunted him back, "To carry one's own chair is not a good thing, Don't you think Uzumaki?"

Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes and seethed at the dark-haired assassin, "Bastard! Guards, kill the assassin!"

The assassin taunted back, "You know your templar guards won't even scratch me."

When Naruto was about to strike the rogue assassin he felt a sudden pang of pain on his left shoulder. _'I almost forgot my injury from the last battle. This is not good.'_

Sakura, who was still caught in the middle of the sudden encounter, saw that her brother is having a hard time due to his battle injury on his shoulder.

'_He might be in pain. I need to do something.'_

She then shouted immediately and intervened, "Wait! Please don't slay my brother, Messier assassin or whatever your name is."

Naruto saw her twin sister managed to go in front of him and trying to block the attack of the assassin, but his battle wound on his left shoulder re-opened itself. The blonde templar just shouted, "Sakura-chan, don't! Get back."

But his pleads was useless with his sister facing the dark-haired assassin. Uzumaki Naruto passed out due to his battle wound and he's currently unconscious.

Uchiha Sasuke saw the young lady interrupted and stood in front of the blonde templar and he narrowed his eyes and announced, "Move lady."

Sakura knew that she has no chance of protecting herself and her brother in front of this killer assassin she just pleaded, "I'm not going to stand here helplessly while you kill my brother!"

She stood in front of the blonde templar and helded the knife that Shizune gave her.

Uchiha Sasuke saw how the young lady defended the blonde templar soldier and he retracted his hidden blade and announced, "Hn. This is your lucky day, Uzumaki."

"Y-You're sparing our lives?"

The obsidian-eyed assassin looked at the pink-haired woman and pointed at the weapon she is holding and announced, "This is the first and last time, I will spare your brother's life. You have no chance of killing me or injuring me with your _toy_ right there. If you really want to protect your brother's life, train and become stronger or I will kill you myself."

The pink-haired noble was still in shock, she then asked again the hooded figure, "But why?"

"I prefer not to fight with an injured man and a weak lady."

Sakura heard his answer and she seems not satisfied with it and shouted, "What?! I'm not weak-Wait up! Where are you going? Do you think you're going away with this? Guards-"

The dark-haired hooded figure teleported quickly at the back of the young girl and whispered into her ear, "Don't think about it." And he hit one of her vital points in the neck and she collapsed in front of him.

He held her fragile body and carried it onto a bench nearby. _'The Innocent ones doesn't need to be entangled with our mess.'_

Sasuke took a last look at the young girl who's lying at the bench and took off quickly and vanished completely in the shadows.

.

.

.

tbc


	2. DNC

_**A/N: **_Yay! My first review. Thank you SakuraHaruno. Even though you have lost your interest with SS. I'm glad you liked this one-shot. :)

_**Title:**_ Devils Never Cry

_**Theme:**_ DMC inspired.

_**Word count: **_1,522

_**Pairings:**_ Sasusaku (Team 7 brotp)

* * *

.

.

.

There are two kinds of devil hunters inside the city of Konoha.

First, the half-human and half-demon named, Uchiha Sasuke. Being born from the Greater Demon Fugaku and the human priestess named Mikoto. He built the Devil Hunter shop to cater for the human world and he swore to protect the city where he was born. Exorcising and executing the entire demons inside the city of Konoha.

That's his promise to his beloved deceased mother who was killed by the Great King of the Underworld when he was just eight-years old and his demon father was also defeated by the Great King which lead to his own execution before his mother died.

He didn't chose to be a half-demon himself. He wanted to eliminate all the demons that the Great King of the Underworld himself has sent to the human world that keeps terrorizing the human beings.

The second kind is the obnoxious and annoying type kind of demon hunter named, Uzumaki Naruto.

But here's the catch, after a few weeks of opening his shop, a young man came in Konoha and that obnoxious and annoying guy selfishly opens up his own devil hunting shop just across Uchiha Sasuke's store. Naruto is a demon too, but he's a full blooded demon that can transform himself into a normal human being. Well, he's the son of the Greater Demon Minato and the Kyuubi Demon vessel, Kushina. He just inherited the Kyuubi demon's chakra and power that enables him to transform himself into a human being.

No one knows why the two demon descendants have become the demon hunters and began killing their own kind.

Legend says that the two devil hunters are the reincarnated sons of the Powerful Great Mundus who's the very first King of Hell. The two brothers are sworn rivals ever since they were born and they fought endlessly at the Valley of Death, but no one knows If they defeated each other. Are the reincarnated devil hunters will suffer the same fate or not?

Are they fighting for the greater cause of the human world? Let's find out.

* * *

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura a direct descendant of one of the Divine Priestess traveled to Konoha to exterminate the loose demons of the Underworld.

When she was a little girl, her father an Archaeological researcher became an insane man and sacrificed his own wife to open a portal to the underworld.

Sakura thought her father was possessed by these vile beings which lead to the death of her parents. Since that day, she despised demons and devils of all sorts. She promised to kill each one of them until she purifies the earth from the stench of the underworld.

When she was thirteen-years old, she traveled to Shikkotsu Village to train under the tutelage of the Great Legendary Slug Princess Tsunade and inherited her medical and healing powers and superhuman strength. She even joined the Official Exorcist organization at the Capitol to become a licensed exorcist and demon hunter.

In order to fight all of them, she needs to be as powerful as the demons she despised.

* * *

.

.

.

When the news broke out that a portal to the underworld was opened at the Konoha City, she immediately traveled to the said city and she was taken aback when she saw that the exorcists and devil hunter themselves are not what she was expecting them to be.

She heard an annoying voice shouting across the deserted street, "Bastard! That's supposed to be my kill! You sonofuva—"

When Sakura arrived at the location of the portal, she saw the two individuals bickering at each other. They seems human to her eyes. But little did she know that the two strangers are not normal like what they seem to be.

She held her badge and pistol and showed it to the uncanny strangers and announced, "I'm a licensed exorcist from the Capitol. Are you the demon hunters in this area?"

The two strangers continued to ignore the inquiry of the Pinkette even though she showed her badge and gun.

The streets of Konoha is deserted and these two young man are still in the area. Something is not right. Sakura inwardly mused.

The blonde boy crinkled his nose and looked at the Pink-haired demon hunter and surveyed the emerald-eyed girl from head to toe, "Well, missy…Pretty little thing like yourself, shouldn't be here. Right teme?"

Sakura then heard the laid-back stranger and the only word that has escaped his mouth is the words, "Shut up, Naruto."

The one named Naruto then questioned her, "The civilians had already been evacuated, what you are still doing here lady?"

Haruno Sakura is still confused and irritated with this blonde-boy's questions. She already announced that she is an exorcist sent from the Capitol, but she realized they didn't even heard what she even said seconds ago.

When the pinkette is about to answer the blonde-boy's inquiry, a huge three-headed demon snake was summoned in front of the trio and blasted one of the cars parked on the street, "I'm not a civilian, I'm a demon hu—What in the world was that?!"

She saw the black-haired stranger dodged the attack of the demon snake and with his katana slashed the left head of the creature.

The blonde-boy then took his sword at the ground and Sakura saw a blue ball of energy shot out of the sword that directly hits the middle head of the demon snake. He then announced and pointing his sword at his dark-haired companion and sheepishly said, "I guess the party has already started, are you ready bastard?"

Sakura is about to get her gun and announced, "Hey! I'm still talking to the both of you."

Then out if nowhere, a venomous spit that contains a toxic acid from the demon snake landed on the lower part of her hair. It continues to devour her long locks. She then terrifyingly shouted, "Oh crap! Not my hair you idiot snake demon!"

Suddenly, a series of devil bats invaded the area and started to circle the demon huntress body.

Uzumaki Naruto realized the dangerous situation they're experiencing,_ 'They must be drawn to the lady's presence. This is not good.'_

The black-haired stranger noticed that the emerald-eyed girl was in danger and he summoned an unknown fire spell in front of the devil bats and he shouted, "Katon goukakyuu!" A fire blaze came from the dark-haired stranger's mouth and he aimed it directly at the devil bats and burning all of them to the ground.

When the smoke is gone, Sakura saw all off the devil bats on the ground. She can't believe a normal human can do that.

First the boy named Naruto shot the snake with his blue energy ball from his sword and then this handsome dark-haired man saved her life with his unworldly fire spell.

But Sakura stood chillingly in the middle of the street fumingly announcing, "That's not possible." After witnessing the fire spell from the handsome young man.

The blonde-boy then intervened and taunted her with, "Hey lady, I think you need to check out your hair."

She forgot about the venomous acid in her long locks, thanks to the blonde-boy's taunts, she instinctively unsheathed her hunting knife from her side and took the inches of her hair with her fingers and dramatically slashed the half of her long locks with her hunting knife.

The pinkette breaths heavily while she narrowed her emerald orbs at the floor covered with her former luscious hair strands.

She can feel the two eyes lingering from the two uncanny strangers. Maybe they were surprised that she cutted off suddenly her long locks. Well, being a short haired demon hunter is not really that bad and her long locks will only get in the way of hunting the demons around the world. She inwardly mused.

When the blonde-boy gasped at the scene, he nearly forgets that the three-headed demon snake from before is still alive.

It seems that the demon snake still got it's right head and when the last head of the demon snake is about to attack the blonde-boy named Naruto, Sakura ran quickly towards the demon creature and punched its head to the ground, shattering the cemented street floor to pieces.

"That's for my hair, you asshole demon snake!"

Naruto inwardly mused while witnessing the super human strength of the emerald-eyed girl, '_I shouldn't make fun of her. She could tear me up into pieces.'_

Then the handsome dark-haired stranger just smirked at the distance, half covering his face from the debris of the impact from the attack of the pinkette.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
